El Octavo Pasajero
by Tronco25
Summary: La Nave de la Esperanza recorre su rumbo sin contratiempos hasta que detectan una llamada de socorro procedente de una boya de auxilio. Desde el momento en que desvían su rumbo para ponerse en contacto con el S.O.S. las cosas se empiezan a descabellar... [Mi tributo a Alien con mi serie favorita]


**_Galaxia Zeta Reticuli, 39 años luz de la Tierra.  
Sistema Zeta2.  
Luna Acheron (LV-426), en la órbita del planeta Calpamos._**

La USM Auriga había pasado las últimas semanas investigando el sistema Zeta2 en busca de nuevas formas de vida para estudiar a cargo de la empresa Santuario, una de las corporaciones más poderosas e influyentes de la galaxia. La misión no era complicada en un comienzo, limitándose a escanear planetas y sus lunas tras cualquier indicio de vida, ya fuera inteligente o unicelular; nada que el equipo a bordo de la nave no hubiera hecho antes.

Sin embargo, tras regresar un equipo enviado a Acheron sin encontrar evidencias de vida las cosas empezaron a torcerse. Los tripulantes desparecían poco a poco, algunos para no ser encontrados jamás y otros apareciendo mutilados de formas indescriptibles; los pocos que quedaban en pie eran presa de la paranoia, el terror y el miedo, tanto que el capitán de la nave había ordenado sellar y eyectar gran parte de la estación, con gente todavía dentro, para contener lo que fuera que estuviera acabando con el equipo, estrellándose las secciones afectadas contra la superficie de la luna sin posibilidad alguna de supervivencia. No obstante, más tripulantes seguían cayendo presas de lo que fuera que estaba acechándoles y la tripulación acabó asesinando a su capitán ante la negativa de éste de escapar de la nave en las cápsulas de salvamento, completamente consumido por la locura que le había llevado a rajarle la garganta a un técnico que había intentado levantar el cierre de seguridad. Mientras tanto "El Diablo", así como lo habían apodado los pocos supervivientes que quedaban, seguía acechando entre las sombras y llevándose consigo a más víctimas, quedando finalmente cinco de las cien personas que conformaban la tripulación. El quinteto, formado por el ingeniero Ikki, el oficial Shiryu, la supervisora de los sistemas vitales Shaina, el copiloto Shun y el médico Hyoga, ante la imposibilidad de librarse de aquel ser que ni siquiera habían podido llegar a ver u oír, decidió establecer un rumbo descendiente para estrellar lo que quedaba de la Auriga contra Acheron mientras escapaban en las cápsulas. Por el camino a la zona de despeje Shun e Ikki fueron cazados por El Diablo, mientras que Shaina se separó de Shiryu y Hyoga al comenzar a fallar los sistemas de la nave a causa de su malfuncionamiento (provocado por la ausencia de técnicos que los revisasen y calibrasen) y quedarse atrapada tras cerrarse la puerta que conducía a la zona de cápsulas antes de que pudiera cruzarla.

—¡Es inútil, no podemos abrirla! —gritó Shiryu mientras tiraba de Hyoga, que intentaba abrir futilmente la puerta mientras Shaina la golpeaba desde el otro extremo. Pocos segundos después el golpeteo cesó bruscamente, lo que llevó a Hyoga a seguir a Shiryu, quien ya estaba preparando una cápsula para que pudieran salir de ahí antes de que la Auriga entrase en la atmósfera de Acheron y acabasen carbonizados. Dragón ultimaba los detalles para asegurarse de que la cápsula no se vería atrapada por el campo gravitatorio de Acheron mientras Hyoga, ya dentro, programaba la baliza de la nave para que ésta empezase a emitir una señal de socorro tan pronto como estuvieran flotando en el vacío.

Todo estaba listo, sólo faltaba entrar en la cápsula y cerrar la puerta para salir disparados, pero así como Shiryu corría hacia ésta una criatura de piel oscura, enorme e indescriptible apareció a través de un conducto y lo arrastró con ella hasta él, matándolo en el proceso.

—¡No! —gritó Hyoga saliendo de la cápsula para mirar impotente cómo las piernas de su compañero desaparecían de la vista para poco después aparecer de nuevo la criatura, no atrapando al médico por los pelos y provocando que éste cayese dentro de la cápsula, golpeando el botón de cierre y golpeándose la cabeza en su caída por accidente, iniciándose la secuencia de eyección. Aquel ser no se iba a dar por vencida todavía, y tras convertirse en un líquido negro y espeso, se adhirió a la parte inferior de la cápsula, que pocos segundos después salió disparada de la Auriga, que empezaba a desintegrarse por entrar en Acheron a una velocidad y con una inclinación inadecuadas para el aterrizaje óptimo en un cuerpo celeste tan hostil como aquél.

La cápsula se adentró poco a poco en la nada con su ocupante y su indeseado polizón, transmitiendo una señal de socorro ininterrumpidamente. Mientras tanto, a varios años luz, la llama de auxilio era captada por una nave turística que se encontraba en pleno crucero espacial, el _Navío de la Esperanza_ *...

* * *

El Navío de la Esperanza, una nave ejemplar conocida por todos que gozaba de una reputación excelente desde el día en que se embarcó en su primer viaje. Era una nave-crucero, similar a los mejores navíos del siglo XXI, repleta de lujos y disponible sólo para aquéllos con sumas cuantiosas de dinero en el banco; un capricho exquisito para snobs de gusto exquisito. Conseguir un billete en la peor cubierta ya era absurdamente caro, así que uno sólo podía hacerse una idea de lo que podía llegar a costar un pasaje de primera. En consecuencia, viajar en el Navío de la Esperanza era uno de los mayores privilegios de la galaxia. Aquél era el quingentésimo vigésimo octavo viaje de la nave, transportando un total de cincuenta personas sin contar a la tripulación a la estación espacial Rodorio, un complejo igual de caro y exclusivo que el crucero que viajaba hasta ahí en el que las familias ricas y consentidas vacacionaban durante todo el año.

Analizándola de abajo a arriba, la nave contaba con una cubierta de carga y mantenimiento titánica, con enormes dependencias donde se encontraban los motores, los equipos gravitatorios, un invernadero con el que proporcionar oxígeno continuo a toda la nave, los sistemas eléctricos, de luz y de gas; y una vasta bodega donde se almacenaban mercancías y parte del equipaje de los pasajeros que no podían guardar en sus habitaciones. Una cubierta más arriba se encontraba la zona de evacuación de emergencia, con un sistema para transmitir señales de socorro y un total de veinte cápsulas anexas para dispararlas en caso de necesidad con una capacidad máxima de cinco personas cada una, con una baliza propia para seguir transmitiendo una vez hubiesen sido lanzadas. Encima se encontraban las dependencias de la tripulación, donde podía encontrarse una enfermería a la última (sistemas de aislamiento, máquinas para realizar cirugías de emergencia, etc.), múltiples habitanciones, una cocina y comedor propios para que el staff no tuviese que comer con los pasajeros, una sala de servidores que garantizaban la conexión y correcto funcionamiento de toda la nave con un sistema de emergencia en caso de que algún componente fallase, y finalmente, la cabina de mando, justo en el centro de la nave y sobresaliendo de ésta para garantizar una mejor visibilidad. Un piso por encima se encontraban los camarotes de la tripulación, y finalmente por encima de estos se podía acceder a el gran hall de la nave, el gran comedor, un bar con multitud de mesas de billar entre otros medios de ocio, una piscina, una cancha de baloncesto en gravedad cero... la lista de lujos era interminable, así como el apetito insaciable de sus usuarios.

El Navío se encontraba en su trigésimo quinto día de viaje, el cual había sucedido sin problema ni contratiempo alguno, hasta que los receptores de la nave captaron una señal de socorro en código morse.

—¿Qué es, otra nave? —preguntó la suboficial Agasha al saltar la alarma y aparecer un diminuto objeto en el radar. Apenas llevaba despierta unos veinte minutos desde que el hipersueño, interrumpido por la recepción de la señal captada por la nave, la había despertado junto al resto del personal no necesario para pilotar y mantener la nave y a todo el pasaje.

—Imposible, es un objeto demasiado pequeño-. Respondió Yato, el piloto. —Puede que sea una vieja boya de socorro que sigue transmitiendo, antes de asegurar las rutas por este sistema las naves solían acabar hechas añicos entre las lluvias de asteroides.

—Acérquenos, ya sabe el protocolo.

—Sí, el maldito protocolo. —gruñó Yato. —No hay registros de naves cercanas, es imposible que sea una cápsula de salvamento con alguien dentro, vivo al menos.

—Obedezca y cállese ante sus superiores. —Le cortó Minos de Grifo, el capitán de la nave, que acaba de entrar en el puesto de mando.

A regañadientes, Yato y su compañero, Tenma, reorientaron la nave para acercarse al lugar de procedencia de la señal.

—¿Han intentado ponerse en contacto? —preguntó Minos a Agasha.

—Hemos probado todos los canales de los que disponemos, pero sólo recibimos estática. —respondió la suboficial. —Puede que su emisor esté dañado y sólo puedan emitir la señal de emergencia.

—Bueno, según el protocolo... —miró con reproche al piloto. —...tenemos que acercarnos para comprobar que no sea nadie en apuros; aún así eso no quiere decir que no deban tomarse ciertas precauciones.

—Por supuesto, capitán.

—Informe al pasaje y al resto del equipo por megafonía, seguro que querrán saber por qué nos desvíamos de la trayectoria original y por qué tardarán un poco más en beber cocktails y criticarse entre ellos en Rodorio.

Agasha asintió y se dirigió al equipo de megafonía, conectado con toda la nave, y lo accionó:

—Queridos pasajeros, les habla la suboficial Agasha. Lamento informarles de que hemos de desviarnos momentáneamente de nuestra trayectoria para rastrear una señal de socorro cercana; durante la espera podrán abandonar sus cápsulas y disfrutar de las instalaciones de ocio de la nave además de las habitaciones habilitadas al efecto, disculpen las molestias y disfruten del resto del viaje.

La noticia no fue muy bien recibida ni entre la tripulación ni los pasajeros, quienes se apelotonaban, algunos aún con efectos evidentes del hipersueño, en el bar para pasar el rato y quejarse en voz alta como si eso fuese a cambiar alguna cosa. El conserje, Alone, ignoraba los insultos y las reprimendas mientras sacaba su equipo del armario y se marchaba a limpiar y poner a punto el comedor.

—¡Por el amor de dios!- —fue el grito de Sasha, una de las pasajeras, cuando se enteró de que la nave en la que viajaba se había desviado para responder una llamada de auxilio. —¡Tengo que llegar a mi cita en el spa, tuve que reservar con una año de anticipación!

—¡Ten un poco de consideración, maldita sea! —contestó un pasajero al que, indirectamente, estaba gritándole en el oído. —¡Seguro que si tú estuvieras ahí fuera en apuros te gustaría que fueran a buscarte!

—¿Y por qué la nave mejor no llamó a las autoridades galácticas y les informó de esto?- —respondió Sasha levantando aún más la voz. —¿Nosotros en qué podemos ayudar? ¡Voy a perder mi reserva!

Un miembro del equipo de seguridad, Kagaho, la instó a que se calmara, siempre manteniendo una mano cerca del aturdidor que llevaba en el cinto en caso de que Sasha se pusiera violenta. Entre el resto de pasajeros destacaban figuras como Aiacos de Garuda, miembro de la compañía que había trabajado en el Navío de la Esperanza que se encontraba a bordo disfrutando de su obra; Milo de Escorpio, un hombre de mediana edad que se encontraba cumpliendo su sueño de viajar por el espacio antes de morir por un cáncer de pulmón; El Cid, un joven de veintimuchos años en un viaje de placer; y Yuzuriha, una joven prodigio que, con sus capacidades, había conseguido la fortuna necesaria para embarcarse en el Navío, lejos de su asfixiante familia que sólo buscaba explotar su inteligencia para obtener beneficio monetario.

Mientras tanto, varias cubiertas más abajo, el segundo oficial de seguridad, Manigoldo, preguntaba sobre el motivo de la interrupción del hipersueño a su superior:

—¿Una señal de socorro?

—Así es. —replicó el jefe de seguridad del Navío.

—¿Cómo es posible? Estamos en el culo del universo.

—Y yo qué sé. —contestó el jefe de seguridad molesto. —Acabo de verlo como tú y desde arriba no llega más información, así que saca tu culo de aquí y a trabajar.

Manigoldo asintió y, tras pertrecharse, salió del vestuario del personal dando órdenes por el intercomunicador que llevaba en el oído. Se cruzó con uno de los oficiales científicos de la nave, Albafica, pero ninguno tenía tiempo para pararse a charlar; el Navío de la Esperanza ya había llegado al lugar de procedencia de la señal de socorro. Desde los ventanales de toda la nave podía verse la diminuta cápsula de escape, en medio del vacío espacial, emitiendo su antena una luz roja intermitente para facilitar la visibilidad de cualquier buque que se acercase lo suficiente.

—Parece una cápsula de escape. —apuntó Dohko, el oficial de la nave, superior a Agasha.

—No parece haber rastro de la nave que la lanzó. —comentó Tenma. —¿Qué hacemos?

—Lo que debemos hacer. —respondió Minos. —Si está vacía no perdemos nada, si está ocupada sí.

—Diré al personal de seguridad y al de la zona de carga que preparen el equipo para recogerla. —dijo Agasha.

La mitad del personal de seguridad, Minos, Dohko, Albafica y su superior Degel de Acuario, ataviados con trajes especiales para soportar la descompresión y la ausencia de oxígeno, se dispusieron por la zona de carga por la que entraría la cápsula al ser arrastrada mediante un sistema magnético hacia el interior de la nave. Los pilotos del Navío se acercaron todo lo posible y colocaron la nave de modo que ésta entrase limpiamente y poco a poco al ser atraída por el aparato magnético del interior de la cubierta inferior.

—Una vez se cierren esas puertas quiero a todo el mundo listo, si esa cosa es peligrosa tenemos que poder reaccionar enseguida. —indicó Minos.

—La nave está en posición, cuando usted ordene capitán. —anunció Tenma por el comunicador.

—Activen el mecanismo y abran la compuerta. —ordenó Grifo.

Las compuertas se abrieron y el vacío espacial se introdujo de lleno en el compartimento de carga; sin embargo, toda la carga y el personal contaban con campos gravitacionales individuales que los mantenían anclados al suelo, contemplando cómo la cápsula entraba poco a poco en el hangar y se posaba sobre la maquinaria; segundos después, las compuertas se cerraron y la gravedad y el oxígeno ambientales se restablecieron, permitiendo al personal desactivar los campos individuales y proceder a acercarse a la cápsula; no sabían si transportaba algún agente nocivo aéreo, así que nadie se quitó el casco todavía. Dohko, Albafica y Degel se acercaron hasta estar a escasos centímetros mientras Minos y el personal de seguridad, liderado por Manigoldo, observaban atentamente.

—¿Qué demonios es esto? —preguntó Albafica señalando una sustancia negra adherida a la parte inferior de la cápsula, congelada por las bajas temperaturas del exterior.

—¡No lo toques! —exclamó Degel apartándole la mano antes de que lo tocase. —¿Estás loco? ¿Y si es una sustancia peligrosa?

Mientras los dos científicos discutían Dohko accionó la cápsula, abriéndose la compuerta de ésta; dentro había un joven de aspecto bastante demacrado con una herida en la cabeza que, por casualidades del destino, todavía respiraba.

—Hay que llevarlo inmediatamente a la enfermería. —ordenó Minos. —Equipo científico, quédense aquí examinando la cápsula e infórmenme en cuanto sepan qué es eso.

—A la orden.

Minos de Grifo y varios miembros de seguridad cargaron con el náufrago hasta la enfermeria, donde lo encerraron en un compartimento estanco para evitar posibles infecciones externas. Degel ordenó a Piscis a llevar un par de muestras que habían conseguido rascar de la sustancia negra de la cápsula al laboratorio de la misma enfermería, también estanco y separado del resto de las dependencias, mientras supervisaba cómo el personal de mantenimiento transportaba la baliza a un pequeño hangar separado del resto por medidas de seguridad.

—Que nadie entre aquí si no soy yo o no viene conmigo. —ordenó el científico a los dos guardias de seguridad del hangar. —No quiero que nadie meta la pata y provoque un brote de lo que sea que es esa cosa, ¿queda claro?

—Sí, señor. —dijeron al unísono los guardias, introduciéndose en su oficina a supervisar que todo funcionase correctamente.

Cubiertas más arriba, Minos, ya sin traje especial, entró en el puesto de mando. Agasha estaba esperándolo ahí.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó curiosa.

—Parece una cápsula de escape de alguna nave, Shion y Hakurei seguro que descubren de cuál en cuanto los dejemos trastearla un poco. —respondió Minos. —Había un superviviente dentro, lo hemos llevado a la enfermería.

—¡Venga ya! ¿Estás de coña? —soltó Yato de golpe. —Estamos en mitad de la nada y el registro no indica que haya naves por aquí, ¿soy el único al que esto le parece raro?

—Raro o no es nuestro deber ayudar a cualquier persona perdida ahí fuera, si no le gusta eso puedo buscarme un piloto nuevo en cuanto lleguemos a Rodorio sin ningún problema. —contestó el capitán tajante, lo que hizo que el piloto volviese a sus labores en silencio. —Agasha, creo que será mejor informar al pasaje de que tenemos un polizón.

—Y de que podremos volver finalmente a nuestro rumbo, supongo. —añadió la suboficial, a lo que el capitán asintió.

—Mientras tanto enviaré un mensaje a casa informando de lo que ha pasado, a lo mejor ellos saben algo más.

Poco después, los megáfonos de la nave transmitían las nuevas:

—Atención pasajeros, tenemos un nuevo comunicado sobre el estado del viaje. Se ha recogido a un náufrago de otra nave como resultado de nuestro desvío y podemos reemprender finalmente la marcha y el rumbo establecidos originalmente, de nuevo les agradecemos su paciencia y rogamos que disculpen las molestias.

La noticia se recibió con ánimos más positivos entre los pasajeros y con alivio entre el cuerpo de seguridad encargado de mantener al pasaje bajo control.

—Menos mal, si hubiésemos estado un solo minuto más fuera del rumbo esto se habría convertido en un auténtico infierno. —musitó Kagaho sin saber que, irónicamente, el Navío de la Esperanza se convertiría en eso horas después...

Notas del autor: *Navío de la Esperanza: Es el barco que bautizan los santos cuando se internan en el Inframundo para luchar contra la nave de Aiacos.


End file.
